Mokas First Truth or Dare
by LovelyMoontoyou
Summary: Mokas never ever played truth or dare. Will the girls break her in. No yaoi


I own nothing! This is my last story on my old computer. A little humor.

+Line+

Moka sat silently tapping her pen on the blank piece of paper. She was in the newspaper club room trying to write an article. She sighed as she remembered it was due in three days. And Gin was getting pissed not to mention Kurumu was telling her that if she didn't finish it she was going to be stuck writing the dreaded food menu for the next two weeks. Moka shuddered at the thought of having to ask the overly hairy lunch ladies what was on the menu. And to make matters worse the lunch ladies described in detail what the messy globe of 'barf stew' was made of.

"Hey Moka-san." Called Tsukune as he entered the club room. He was carrying what Moka could tell was his finished newspaper piece.

"Tsukune-san. What are you doing?" asked Moka smiling at her friend temporarily ignoring her blank paper.

"I I was looking for Gin-sempai I wanted to give him my finished piece. Do you know where he is?" Tsukune asked waving his finished piece in the air.

Moka pondered when she last saw Gin-sempai. She then remembered him polishing his camera and muttering happily about how the girls swimming team was practicing their backstrokes.

"I think he was going to take pictures of the girls swimming team competition for the newspaper." Moka mumbled tapping her finger on her chin.

Tsukune's nose spurted blood as he realized what Gin was doing. He grabbed his head and started yelling.

"SORRY MOKA-SAN BUT I HAVE TO TELL THE SWIM COACH GIN'S PEEPING BYE!" yelled Tsukune running out of the room.

Moka simply nodded and went back to her blank piece of paper.

"What to write. What to write?" pondered Moka.

"Moka-san desu." Cried Yukari latching onto Moka's boobs.

"Yukari-chan." Groaned Moka trying to shake the 12 year old girl off her.

"Hey Moka." Kurumu spoke as she followed by Mizore entered the club room.

"Have you written anything?" asked Mizore. Moka shook her head.

"Gin's going to be happy you have to replace him for lunch menu duty." Poked Kurumu.

Moka felt her face tighten. Yukari looked at the blank page and pondered at it.

"Anyway I, Mizore and Yukari are having a sleepover want to come. We're going to be playing truth or dare." Kurumu said grabbing the blank paper from Yukari.

Truth or dare? What is that thought Moka?

"What's truth or dare?" asked Moka wanting to know what Kurumu was talking about.

Kurumu laughed clutching the paper even harder.

"Moka do you really not know what truth or dare is?" asked Kurumu banging her hand on the table in humor.

Moka looked puzzled and at her friend.

"It's a game were a person asks you truth or dare. If you pick truth the person asks you any question they want. If you pick dare they can dare you to do anything. It's quit fun." Mizore spoke.

Moka pondered the idea of it.

"It sounds fun." Spoke inner Moka.

"I don't know." Thought Outer Moka.

"Come on we both have had a hard time with this newspaper thing and school. We need to have a little fun anyway stress is bad for you." Inner Moka retorted.

"Ok Maybe I'll try it." Outer Moka thought to her inner self.

"Moka earth to Moka. You coming or not?" asked Kurumu snapping her fingers in front of Moka's face.

Moka shook her head and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Hey maybe Moka could write an article on her first time playing truth or dare." Yukari said happily.

Moka thought about it.

"Not a bad idea Yukari-chan. I will join you guys." Chirped Moka.

Yukari shrieked in happiness. Kurumu jumped in the air.

"Yahoo great. Meet me at my room at 7. That's where the sleepover is. See you." Waved Kurumu walking out the door.

"Great I mean how hard can truth or dare be." Chirped Moka waving at her friends.

+Line+

The day ended quickly and soon it was time to go to Kurumu's dorm. Moka quietly trekked across the dark campus the full moon hanging in the background. She finally arrived at the dark dorms of Kurumu.

She trekked up the stairs saying hi to some of the girls in her class. Finally she saw Kurumu's blue door. She breathed deep and knocked on it. The door swung open as Kurumu answered.

"Moka-Chan welcome come in." chirped Kurumu ushering Moka into her room.

For about two hours she yukari, Mizore, Kurumu chatted, painted their nails, and did their hair. Moka constantly wondered when they would finally play the dare game. Finally at 9 when the halls quieted and all the girls were in there rooms Kurumu announced the game was starting.

"Ok girls this is the double dare and truth." Kurumu announced throwing her hands up. The girls except Moka gasped.

"Yukari you are first." Kurumu pointed a manicure fingernail at her.

Yukari swallowed and looked around at Mizore and Moka.

"Ok Mizore truth or dare?" asked Yukari.

"Truth." Answered Mizore straightly.

"Who would you rather date Rikishi or Kouyo?" Yukari giggled.

"Well I can't stand heat. So Rikishi. Ok now Kurumu truth or dare?" asked Mizore leaning back onto her arms.

Kurumu pondered a minute and spoke. "I choose dare."

Mizore smiled, "I dare you to give Gin your underwear."

Kurumu gasped and Moka felt her heart rise in her throat. Mizore giggled evilly as she watched Kurumu go to her drawer and pick out a lacy black thong.

"And you have to call him over here too." Said Mizore snickering.

Kurumu groaned and picked up her pink cell phone from the top of her desktop. She dialed a number and put her phone on speakerphone.

"Hello?" came Gin's voice from the cell phone, "Who is calling at a time like this?"

Kurumu cleared her voice and spoke in a firm voice, "Gin its Kurumu."

"Ahh Kurumu. What makes you want to call me cell at such a time?" Gin's voice sounded a bit happier at the prospect of Kurumu calling.

"Listen Gin I have something to give you could you come over and get it? You'll like it." Kurumu's voice had a hint of anger in it.

"Sure I'll be right over." Gin's voice sounded excited. Kurumu hung up the phone.

"I'm sure he won't be here for a few minutes so Moka truth or Dare?" asked Kurumu putting her phone away.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kurumu looked baffled. She opened it. Gin was standing leaning against the doorframe. He smelled strongly of cologne and his shirt was unbuttoned slightly revealing a bit of his chest and the glistening wolf pendant he always wore.

"Wow Gin that was… fast." Stuttered Kurumu.

Gin smiled seductively and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what did you want to give me? I mean I knew you would one day admit I was way sexier than Tsukune." Gin chuckled.

Kurumu pulled her black lacy thong out, Gin's eyes widened.

"Don't get full of yourself dog. But here's my underwear to keep." Kurumu shoved the thong into Gin's hands. Gin's blue and white tail started to wag fast.

"I'm having a party to night." Gin said clutching the thong to his face as Kurumu shut the door closed.

Kurumu plopped down on a pillow on the floor. She simply shrugged and looked at Moka.

"Ok Moka truth or dare?" Kurumu asked.

Moka felt her face tighten.

"Dare."

**Not a MokaGin fic this time. Please review.**


End file.
